Slacking Off
by ChibiGlowKitteh
Summary: When William has finally had enough of Grell's slacking off of work, what exact measures will he take with the redhead?


**Okay, let me just state before we begin this story, that I believe I was drunk on sleep deprivation when this was written. It may not be crack, but the idea I think is personally insane, if not a bit kinky~ for all you Grelliam fans though~… ;D**

**Anyways…**

**Enjoy this little one-shot fic that may hint at a little Grelliam for you all ^^ Rated T just in case~  
Ta-ta~!**

Red and black heeled ankle boots were tilted high on the desk as Grell leaned back in his desk chair, stretching his long legs a bit farther and continuing on painting his nails their usual bright crimson red. Jumping slightly, he glanced up as the cherry wood door of his office swung almost violently open, a rather frustrated and angry looking William in the slab of wood's wake.

"Sutcliff!" Grell's eyes instantly travelled to the mountainous pile of paperwork seated on his desk, and yet another one set on his floor. His emerald eyes returned to William's pale-eyed gaze as he batted his eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Yes, Will darling~?" His superior's glare immediately hardened as William's eyes narrowed, taking in the sight that was Grell sprawled on his chair with the crimson nail polish beside him, drying his nails, with two mounds of not-even-started paper work sitting in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this, Sutcliff?" William ground out, "First you receive your work at the beginning of the week and don't have it finished, receive your overtime, and now you have _triple _overtime? You've never gone this far, Sutcliff, and you're beginning to get over your head."

"And what are you going to do about it, Will~?" Grell challenged, knowing he could simply slack off of overtime once more, it's not like he could do anything other than a few smacks with his scythe, which Grell had grown rather accustomed to.

"Well, clearly presenting you with overtime isn't working at all." The taller reaper spat,

"Nope~" Grell giggled with a small wink, "Come on, you'll think of something~…" He raised a thin red eyebrow however when William moved to slip off his black leather gloves and take a few slow steps forward towards the red couch that sat in Grell's office, a rather menacing look in his eye that even freaked Grell out.

"Darling…?"

"Get over here, Sutcliff," William growled, expression not moving from the cold, rather frightening expression.

"W-Why?"

"I said- Get _over _here…"

Slowly the redhead rose from his chair, and took a few hesitant steps towards William. Tilting his head slightly and beginning to open his mouth to ask yet another question, he yelped in surprise as William grabbed him with lightning fast reflexes, and Grell quickly found himself sprawled across William's lap along with the raven haired male seated on the red couch.

"Oh my, Will- EEE! Will, what the hell are you doing?!" Grell screeched and struggled on his superiors lap as his black dress pants and lacy red panties were yanked down slightly to expose a delightfully pale backside, causing worry to flare through Grell, along with a scarlet blush dusting his cheeks.

"Clearly overtime and physical punishment with a few smacks from a scythe aren't working, I suppose I'll need to take a different route," William muttered, sounding like he was speaking more to himself than to Grell who was still struggling on his lap. If the redhead hadn't known what was coming, he would have been gushing about William's actions toward him. His emerald eyes widened as William's hand raised, causing his struggles to become impossibly desperate,

"Will, d-don- Ah!" Grell gave a shrill yelp as William's hand connected with his bottom with a sharp '_slap' _resounding through the office, the action stinging more than Grell thought, "Alright, alright! No more Will! Give me overt- Owwww!" Grell shrieked once more,

"Don't think you're getting out of this now, Sutcliff, clearly you need to learn your actions, and to get it through that painfully thick skull of yours, I find this is the only way." William glared, feeling somewhat awkward at the punishment he was handing out, but it seemed to get Grell stepping properly in line, so he decided to continue. Aiming for the sensitive sitting spots, he brought his hand down yet again, preparing to spank Grell as many times as needed before the idiot learned everything he should have a long time ago.

"Ngh!" Grell whimpered, tears springing to his eyes. Sweet Rhea! This was worse than being smacked with Will's scythe. Screw sexy, this was just damn painful! His hands fisted at the couch cushion as he fought against yelling out in pain, a few soft whimpers escaping him as the tears finally spilled over.

An uncountable amount of sharp spankings later, Grell's bottom had turned a bright hue of red, and the scarlet shinigami was sure he wasn't going to be able to sit for at least a week. Soft sobs and sniffles coming from Grell surprised William as he peered down to Grell,

"Was that enough for you to learn your lesson…?"

"Can I finish painting my nails- Mmm!" Grell squeaked as William's hand connected to his rear, sending a sharp sting and burning ripple through him from his already sore bottom, along with earning a few soft whimpers again.

"Would you like to try that again?"

A small nod.

"Have you learned your lesson, Sutcliff?" William asked, still cold eyes glaring down to the tearful reaper,

"Y-Yes…"

"Good." William answered simply, though instead of simply dumping Grell off his lap, he tugged up the reaper's lacy red panties and black dress pants once more, earning a look of surprise from Grell through the tearful emerald eyes. With a small sigh, William's hand moved to gently rub Grell's lower back, soothing the redhead slightly, but not doing anything to soothe the sharp stinging of his bottom.

"You just never learn, do you?"

"Nope… but as long as you're around, it's going to stay like that~ I admit, though painful, that was pretty kinky Will, you're sure you didn't enjoy administering that punishment~?"

"Honestly…"


End file.
